Conventionally, there is an electronic sphygmomanometer capable of measuring at a site either on the left or the right, but it is known that measurement accuracy may contain an error due to the difference in left and right of the site.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2007-185233 (Patent Document 1) and 11-342117 (Patent Document 2) disclose determining with which arm, left or the right, measurement is carried out, and displaying and printing a result in association with a blood pressure value. Whether the change in the blood pressure value is an error due to the difference in left and right then can be determined.
Conventionally, there is also an electronic sphygmomanometer that starts measurement after guiding to a correct measurement position. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-54648 (Patent Document 3) discloses calculating a shift in a measurement site and a heart position, and notifying by guidance so that the positions coincide.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-185233
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-342117
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-54648